Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine etwas andere Fanfic... nur nicht so wie ihr sie vielleicht erwartet.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern den Machern und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte! _

Autor: YuryJulian

Genre: General

Rating: K

Weihnachtsgeschenk: Kiddi Nein, ich lass es mir auch nicht an Weihnachten nehmen, dich so zu nennen.

Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

Am Morgen vor Weihnachten herrschte auf dem gesamten Boot helle Aufregung. Jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu seiner Familie. Dabei ging es bei vielen jedoch nur um die Geschenke, die sie bekommen würden. Nur wenige wollten wirklich ihrer Familie wegen nach Hause.

Frisch geduscht trat Bridger aus seiner Kabine und wollte zum Frühstück, als ein Zettel, der an seine Tür geklemmt worden war, auf den Boden fiel. Neugierig hob er ihn auf. In Druckbuchstaben stand dort nur: „Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, für alle, die am Nachmittag noch etwas Zeit haben auf dem Seedeck" Ganz unten fand sich noch eine weitere Zeile: „Wer kommt erhält ein kleines Geschenk! Also kommt auch!" Lächelnd schob er ihn sich in die Hosentasche. Von wem dieser wohl kam brauchte er sich nicht fragen. Es gab nur wenige an Bord, die zu solch einer Aktion fähig waren. Mit Glück fand er schon beim Frühstück etwas heraus.

Fand er nicht. Keiner konnte ihm etwas sagen. Dr. Westphalen und Chief Crocker sahen ihn beide genauso ratlos an, wie er sie. „Ben bat mich das Seedeck zu sperren, damit dort die Vorbereitungen statt finden können, doch ich wollte da sowieso vorher mit dir sprechen." sagte Crocker als er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee trank.

„Also steckt tatsächlich Krieg dahinter?" sagte Bridger mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Der letzte Satz auf dem Zettel ließ mich das bereits schließen, doch ich hatte gehofft, hier wüsste vielleicht jemand mehr."

„Du befürchtest eine Stripshow von einem Häschen im knappen Weihnachtskostüm?", lächelte Westphalen über ihre Tasse hinweg.

„Die Sorge ist bei Ben Krieg doch wohl berechtigt. Sie wissen wie er ist." sagte Nathan mit wedelndem Zeigefinger.

Sie lachte nun lauter. „Allerdings, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das zu Weihnachten macht. Außerdem hätter er dann doch sicherlich nur die männlichen Besatzungsmitglieder gebeten auf das Seedeck zu kommen."

„Vorausgesetzt ihm gehen nicht noch schmutzigere Gedanken durch den Kopf." brummelte Crocker.

„Hast du das Seedeck nun abgeriegelt?", fragte Nathan, um das Gespräch auf etwas sittlicherer Ebene zurück zu führen.

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte vorher erst mit dir sprechen. Krieg kommt schon, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen." sagte der Chief.

Captain Bridger stellte sein leeres Geschirr ordentlich auf den Tisch. „Dann werde ich eine kurze Inspektion durchführen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir das Seedeck heute brauchen, also lassen wir uns überraschen, was Ben vor hat." Er stand auf und begab sich zum MoonPool. Darwin drehte ein paar Runden und als er ihn kommen sah, schwamm er zum Beckenrand, wo Lucas mit seinem Computer saß.

„Hier sieht es noch ganz normal aus." sagte Nathan.

„Wie?", schreckte Lucas aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Ich rede von Bens Vorhaben heute Nachmittag." erklärte Bridger. „Bist du selbst an einem solchen Tag nur im Internex unterwegs?"

„Nein, nein, ich muss nur etwas an der Software vom Vocoder verändern und das sollte ich besser machen, bevor ich fahre." sagte Lucas.

Der Captain runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht damit?"

„Doch, aber es ist nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte." Der Teenager sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an. „Wissen sie, das sind so Sachen die mich manchmal nicht richtig schlafen lassen, weil sie mir ständig durch den Kopf gehen. Das kann einen sehr aus der Ruhe bringen."

Nickend bestätigte Nathan das. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Er stütztesich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Rand des Pools ab und streichelte Darwin über die Schnauze. „Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig was Krieg vor hat?"

„Ich weiß von allem und nichts."

„Aha, verstehe. Du sagst es mir nicht."

„Der Kandidat hat es erfasst. Lassen sie sich einfach überraschen, das ist wirklich nicht schlecht, was er sich da ausgedacht hat." sagte der Blondschopf mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Seufzend sah Bridger zu seinem Delphin. „Du weißt es sicherlich auch bereits und das nicht erst seit heute, nicht?"

Darwin bließ etwas Wasser aus seinem Blasrohr. „Herzlichen Dank." sagte Bridger, als er sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seiner Uniform versuchte zu trocknen.

„Lucas!" rief Ben Krieg, der soeben zum MoonPool kam. „Oh, hallo Captain. Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Wünsche ich ihnen auch. Kann ich gleichzeitig erfahren, was sie planen?"

Ben sah böse zu Lucas. „Du hast ihm gesagt, ich wäre es?"

„Hab ich gar nicht, er wusste es bereits. Es ist außerdem nicht besonders schwer dahinter zu kommen, dass wenn etwas hier an Bord geschieht, es meistens auf dich zurück zu führen ist." verteidigte das Computergenie sich.

„Das ist doch alles nur ein Gerücht." Er sah wieder zu Bridger. „Seien sie versichert, Captain, es liegt alles im Rahmen der Legalität."

„Das hoffe ich doch." sagte der Captain nickend.

Der Lieutenant rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Na dann ist doch alles bestens!" Er packte Lucas am Arm und zerrte ihn davon. „Wir haben dann noch etwas vorzubereiten, bis heute Nachmittag, Sir." Und schon war Ben mit Lucas auf und davon.

Nathan Bridger stand noch eine Weile bei Darwin in der Hoffnung, hier unter Umständen doch noch etwas heraus zu finden, aber keiner schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen oder wusste es schlichtweg einfach nicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man am Ende sein Boot nicht mit einem lauten Knall in die Luft sprengen würde.

Bis zum Nachmittag war das Seedeck dann gesperrt gewesen und keiner durfte auch nur in die Nähe kommen. Zu Bridgers Verwunderung hatten einige Sicherheitsleute von Chief Crocker sogar den Befehl erhalten, niemanden durch zu lassen. Wusste sein alter Freund also doch mehr als er zugab?

Sehr zu seinem eigenem Ärger und auch der der Crew, waren am Mittag sämtliche Stühle aus der Messe verschwunden. Bridger war schon fast davor eine Durchsage zu machen, diese auf der Stelle an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zu bringen, doch hielt er sich zurück, da ihm der Hintergedanke, dass doch Weihnachten war, schwer auf der Seele lag.

Auf dem Seedeck hatten sich einige aus der Mannschaft eingefunden, mehr als der Captain erwartet hatte um diese Zeit noch anzutreffen. Anscheinend wollte sich niemand entgehen lassen, was nun folgen würde. Man hatte ihm einen Platz in der ersten Reihe neben einem brummeligen Commander Ford frei gehalten. „Haben sie das erlaubt?", fragte dieser schlecht gelaunt.

„Nein, aber ich hab es auch nicht verboten." sagte Bridger, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wenn hier jetzt ein paar leicht bekleidete Mädchen herum springen, werde ich das auf der Stelle abblasen."

„In diesem Fall stehe ich ganz hinter ihnen. Wie lange dauert es bis sie die Trennwand heben und uns endlich sehen lassen, was so geheimnisvolles uns erwartet?" Bridger sah nur auf das Logo der seaQuest, welches von der Trennwand ihnen allen entgegen sah. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie im Theater, nur eben ohne roten Vorhang.

Sobald der Strom der neugierigen Zuschauer nachließ und alle mehr oder weniger einen Sitzplatz hatten, ging das Licht aus und die Trennwand hob sich. Man hatte die Scheinwerfer so eingestellt, dass sie den hinteren Teil des MoonPools beleuchteten, der mit einer Gitterbrücke überdacht war und dort saßen einige Leute von der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung mit Buchhaltermützen an Tischen. Bridger glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen, als er seinen eigenen Schreibtisch ebenfalls dort oben sah an welchem Crocker saß und neben ihm Ben Krieg, der genauso wie die Wissenschaftler mit einer Buchhaltermütze ausgestattet war. Er packte einen Stapel Papier auf den Tisch und räusperte sich. „Mr. Scrooge." sagte er mit vorsichtiger Stimme.

„Ja." brummte Crocker genervt.

„Die Kollegen und ich wollten sie bitten uns heute etwas früher gehen zu lassen, weil doch Weihnachten ist und wir unser Pensum für heute schon fertig haben." sagte Krieg weiterhin in dieser leisen, vorsichtigen Stimme.

Crocker sah auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischoberfläche. „Wie bitte? Wohl auch noch bezahlt früher gehen! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in frage!" brüllte er Krieg an. Die ganzen Wissenschaftler an ihren Tischen zuckten genauso zusammen wie Ben. „Es wird gearbeitet egal ob Weihnachten oder nicht."

„Aber Sir, mein Sohn, wissen sie, der kleine ist sehr krank und es wird wahrscheinlich sein letztes Weihnachten sein. Ich bitte sie, lassen sie uns früher gehen um noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen zu können oder wenigstens unseren Festtagsbraten." bettelte Ben weiter.

„Nichts da! Seien sie froh, dann haben sie ein Maul weniger zu stopfen und mehr Geld für die anderen Bälger. Nun ab zurück an die Arbeit!" fauchte Crocker und Krieg gab sich geschlagen. Geknickt ging er an seinen eigenen Tisch zurück um zu arbeiten.

Die Trennwand senkte sich und zwei Minuten später ging sie wieder hoch, denn Crocker, nun mit Zylinder und Pelzmantel wanderte hin und her. Hier und da baten die Leute um Spenden für das Weihnachtsfest, für das Waisenhaus oder wünschten ihm einfach nur frohe Weihnachten. Als er Darwin anblaffte, dem man eine kleine Spendendose ins Maul gehängt hatte, spritzte dieser ihn mit Wasser voll und sorgte allgemein für Gelächter. Chief Crocker blieb ernsthaft und spielte seine Rolle weiter. Er schmetterte alle Bittsteller ab, bis er an seinem eigenen Haus ankam. Man hatte eine der Liegen von der Krankenstation neben einem Pappkarton, auf welchem jemand einen Kamin gezeichnet hatte, aufgestellt. Crocker zog sich aus und schimpfte auf dieses sinnlose Weihnachtsgeschäft und wieviele wertvolle Arbeitstage durch dieses verloren gingen. Er hätte seine Leute auch noch am nächsten Tag antanzen lassen sollen. Er legte sich schwerfällig auf die Liege und tat als würde er schlafen, da schlug eine Uhr, die ebenfalls durch ein Pappschild dargestellt wurde, Mitternacht. Dr. Westphalen als wunderschöner Engel verkleidet betrat die Bühne. Bridger lächelte in sich hinein. Die zwei hatten ganz genau gewusst, was hier vorging und es ihm beim Frühstück nicht gesagt!

„Ebenezer." hauchte sie in einer süßen Stimme. „Ebenezer." Nun wurde sie lauter, da sich Crocker nur hin und her drehte. „Wach endlich auf, verdammt!", fauchte sie nun mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen und das half. Crocker schrack auf und sah sie entgeistert an. „Wer sind sie? Was machen sie in meinem Haus?" Er griff unter sein Bett und zog ein Phasergewehr hervor. „Verschwinden sie oder ich schieße."

„Gewalt und Missachtung? Ist das alles was du für deine Mitmenschen übrig hast?", sagte sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Sie sollen aus meinem Haus verschwinden!" Er zitterte vor Aufregung, als er aus seinem Bett stieg nicht ohne sie weiterhin im Schußfeld zu behalten.

„Ich bin der Geist der Weihnachten. Es hat mir nicht gefallen wie du deine Mitmenschen heute behandelt hast." redte Westphalen einfach weiter.

Aus den Lautsprechern erklang ein Schuß und Crocker spielte den Rückstoß mit dem Phasergewehr nach. Westphalen runzelte nur die Stirn als sie auf ihren unversehrten Bauch sah.

„Aber... aber... wie ist das möglich?", sagte der Chief mit fassungsloser Stimme. „Du hättest tot sein müssen. Ich hab dich ganz genau getroffen, da besteht kein Zweifel."

„Oh doch." nickte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast mich getroffen, aber ich sagte bereits, ich bin ein Geist. So wirst du mich nicht verletzten können. Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Ebenezer Scrooge. Heute Nacht wirst du Besuch von drei Geistern bekommen, der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft. Erwarte sie, sie werden dich wieder auf den rechten Pfad bringen." Sie glitt schreitend aus dem Blickfeld der Zuschauer und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Crocker zurück. Er murmelte unzusammenhängende Dinge, die alle nur zu dem einen Schluß führten, er hielt sich selber für verrückt. Er hatte sich so von dem Gesülze seiner Mitmenschen fertig machen lassen, dass er schon Halluzinationen bekam.

Ebenezer Scrooge genehmigte sich einen Doppelten und legte sich wieder schlafen. Gerade als ein Schnarchen verklang, läutete die Glocke zur ersten Stunde nach Mitternacht. Miquel Ortiz erschien mit rasselnden Ketten.

„Wie, was?" schreckte Crocker aus dem Schlaf und riss die Augen auf. „Wer sind sie?" Schon hatte er wieder sein Gewehr in der Hand.

„Hat der Geist der Weihnachten dich nicht informiert? Ich bin der Geist der Vergangenheit und werde dir deine vergangenen Weihnachten vorführen." Oritz streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm!"

Crocker zog die Decke wie ein kleines Kind bis zum Kinn hoch. „Nö, ich komme nicht mit!" sagte er bockig.

Oritz seufzte schwer auf und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Für Leuchteffekte war gesorgt worden, das musste man Bridger Krieg lassen, denn der hintere Teil des Seedecks, auf welchem die kleine Geschichte statt fand, wurde in ein buntes Lichtermeer getaucht. Weitere Crewmitglieder erschienen und eine große Pappwand wurde als Hintergrund eingeschoben. Sie stellte einen schneelosen Hintergrund dar. Die Crewmitglieder spielten kleine Kinder, die im Hofe eines Waisenhauses spielten. „Oh, das..., das ist ja mein altes Waisenhaus. Und da, das ist die alte Mrs. Tingle. Sie war ein echter Reißzahn. Einmal hat sie mich ohne Abendessen ins Bett geschickt, weil ich die anderen angestiftet hatte nach dem Weihnachtsmann zu suchen." sagte Crocker mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das ihm diese Erinnerung aufzauberte.

„Richtig und sie ist noch immer ein Reißzahn." sagte Ortiz, der mit Crocker am Rande das Geschehens stand und das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Soll das heißen, sie lebt noch?", fragte der Sicherheitschef ungläubig.

„Natürlich, sie lebt noch, aber dem Waisenhaus geht es nicht mehr so gut. Auch wenn gerade Weihnachten ist, aber die Freude der Menschen zu spenden hat sehr nachgelassen. Niemand hat mehr etwas für die armen Kinder übrig, die dieses Fest ohne ihre Eltern feiern müssen." sagte Ortiz.

„Oh, naja, kann man nichts machen." War der einzige Kommentar, den der alte Scrooge übrig hatte. „Sieh mal, der kleine Junge da bin ich." Er zeigte auf einen der Leute, der sich von allen anderen abhob, weil er eines der am glücklichsten Kinder auf dem Hof war.

Das Lichtermeer begann von neuem. „Hey, was soll das, ich möchte das noch sehen."

„Unsere Zeit ist um." sagte der erste Geist, von Miquel Ortiz dargestellt, der sich langsam aus dem Blickfeld der Bühne zurück zog, bis nur noch Crocker allein in seinem Kämmerchen da stand. Geschickt waren die Kulissen während des Lichtermeers weg gezogen worden.

„Hallo? Geist, wo bist du hin?" rief er, doch ihm antwortete keiner. Er legte sich ins Bett zurück. Bis die Uhr erneut schlug und Iva, die Küchenfrau in einem zarten Hauch von rosa auftauchte. „Aufstehen, wir haben viel vor und unsere Zeit ist knapp!" Sie zog ihm kurzerhand die Decke weg.

Crocker, aufgeschreckt von der hohen Stimme Ivas, starrte sie ungläubig an. „Bist du ein weiterer Geist?"

„Aber natürlich doch, der Geist der Gegenwart. Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Sie wartete gar nicht ab, bis er ihr freiwillig die Hand gab, sondern zerrte ihn in ihrer unwirschen Art aus dem Blickfeld der Zuschauer. Die Trennwand senkte sich für eine kurze Zeit und wurde dann wieder hochgefahren. Es war ein Fenster in der Mitte aufgebaut worden, wo Crocker und Iva nun darauf zusteuerten. „Wer wohnt hier?" fragte Crocker.

„Sieh durch das Fenster." war alles, was Iva ihm empfahl. Crocker sah sie etwas verwundert an, doch tat er dann, was sie von ihm verlangte. Die Fensterwand wurde zur Seite geschoben, damit auch die Zuschauer das Schauspiel sehen konnten. Ben Krieg betrat durch eine unsichtbare Tür den Raum und gab seiner Frau, gespielt von Kathy Hitchcock, einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Jetzt bin ich zu Hause, mein Schatz!"

„Willkommen zu Hause." begrüßte sie ihn.

„Das ist mein erster Vorarbeiter, Benjamin Krieg." sagte Crocker erstaunt. „Er wohnt in einer solch herunter gekommenen Hütte? Ich dachte, er würde besser leben."

„Wie soll er das denn?", herrschte Iva ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du lässt ihn für solch einen Hungerlohn arbeiten, da kann er sich nichts anderes leisten. Er hat alle Mühe seine ganzen Kinder durchzubekommen." Und da erschienen die Kinder bereits. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauerränge und irgendwer rief. „Das war im Orginal aber nicht so!"

Ben drehte sich zum Publikum. „Das ist die Ben Version und da ist das genau richtig!" Einige lachten.

Vier hübsche Matrosinnen in entsprechenden Kleidern kamen glücklich auf Ben zugestürmt. „Daddy, Daddy, wie schön du bist wieder zu Hause." begrüßten sie ihren Vater überschwenglich.

„Hallo meine Süßen!" Er gab jeder einen Kuss auf die Wange. Amüsiert stellte Bridger fest, wie sein Lieutenant Commander bereits wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tippelte. In der ersten Reihe konnte man ihr Zischen „Ben, es reicht jetzt!" hören.

„Wo ist denn mein Goldschein?", fragte Krieg, als er alle seine Töchter entsprechend begrüßt hatte. Lucas kam schwächlich auf die Bühne gehumpelt. „Willkommen zu Hause, Daddy."

„Mein Sohn, komm her. Ich hab leider keinen schönen Braten für uns besorgen können, aber ich hoffe deine Mutter kann aus dem, was wir an Bohnen noch da haben, ein schönes Weihnachtsessen zaubern." Er drückte Lucas.

„Och, der arme kleine. Was hat er denn?", fragte Crocker zwischenzeitlich den Geist, während Hitchcock über Ebernezer Scrooge herzog und warum ihr Mann nicht eigentlich bereits sich was anderes gesucht hat.

„Er ist krank, siehst du das denn nicht? Er braucht dringend etwas anständiges zu essen und die Wärme eines Kaminfeuers, doch die Kriegs sind so arm, dass sie sich nicht einmal einen Holzscheit für ihren kranken Sohn leisten können." erklärte Iva. „Der arme Junge ist so dünn, dabei bräuchte er etwas kräftiges zu Essen. Hach, wenn ich nur könnte, ich würde ihm alles kochen, was er möchte." So ziemlich jeder auf der Bühne sah zu der Küchenfrau und rief wütend. „IVA!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich halte mich ja wieder an den Text." meinte sie abwehrend. Die Zuschauer lachten. Da hatte Ben sich ja die richtigen Schauspieler ausgesucht.

Das Lichtermeer erhob sich wieder und die Trennwand sank hinunter. Als sie sich kurz darauf wieder hob, war Crocker allein in seinem Zimmer und sah sich ratlos um. „Geist der Gegenwart? Wo bist du? Geist?" Er drehte sich um sich selbst, doch außer ihm war keiner mehr da. Ruhelos wanderte er von einem Ende zum anderen, bis er nervös in einen Sessel sank, der ebenfalls aus Bridgers Kabine fortgeschafft worden war. Wie hatten die das nur anstellen können? Bridger war das unverständlich.

Die Uhr schlug zur dritten Stunde nach Mitternacht und ein Schatten trat von der Crocker rückwärtigen Seite auf die Bildfläche. Eigentlich war es nur ein in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte Person aus der Crew, doch wer, das konnte keiner erkennen. Crocker stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. „Ich nehme an, du bist also der Geist der Vergangenheit." Crocker stand auf und drehte sich herum. Die Gestalt nickte nur.

„Also dann, ich bin bereit, wohin soll es gehen?" Er trat bereits auf den Geist zu als der Nebel sich verdichtete. Das Licht, das nun aufblitze, war düster und unheilverkündend. Schnell wurden die Möbel von der Bildfläche gebracht und Ben Krieg gemeinsam mit seinen hübschen und wundervoll ausgestatteten Töchtern erschien gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Kathy auf der Bildfläche. Sie saßen alle mit geknickten Köpfen an ihrem Esstisch.

„Hey, das hab ich doch schon mal gesehen. Das ist mein Vorarbeiter mit seiner Frau und den Kindern. Halt, moment, da fehlt doch noch wer. Wo ist denn sein kleiner?" Dann dämmerte es ihm. „Er ist tot. Der kleine hat es also nicht mehr geschafft." Leicht betrübt sah er zu der verhüllten Gestalt. „Das ist schade. Er schien nett zu sein."

Der Geist zog ihn mit sich weiter zurück. Die kleine Familie verschwand, der Nebel wurde stärker und dann schien es, als würde man sich auf einem Friedhof befinden. Es war wieder alles mit Pappwänden arrangiert und vor einem kleinen Grabstein blieben die beiden stehen. „Was wollen wir denn auf einem Friedhof?", fragte Crocker ihn. „Willst du mir zeigen, wo das Grab des kleinen ist? Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch sehen möchte. Schick mich am besten gleich nach Hause, ich habe noch viel zu tun und muss morgen früh raus."

Crocker wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, wurde aber von der Gestalt zurück gezogen und vor den Grabstein geschubst. Die Hand zeigte auf den Schriftzug.

„Na gut, ich seh es mir an." grummelte Crocker genervt und fiel erschrocken auf die Knie. „Aber..., aber das ist doch nicht möglich? Da steht mein Name! Das ist mein Name dort auf dem Stein." Er klammerte sich an den Saum des dunklen Umhanges. „Bitte, sag mir wann es soweit ist. Das kann doch unmöglich mein Schicksal sein!"

Die Gestalt nickte nur, aber verlor kein einziges Wort.

„Du kannst mich nicht ewig anschweigen. Sag es mir Geist, ich kann dich für diese Information auch bezahlen! Bitte, ich habe sehr viel Geld!" bettelte Crocker zu seinen Füßen. Der Nebel begann sich wieder zu verdichten und dann senkte sich die Trennwand. Als sie erneut aufging, sah man wieder das Wohnzimmer von Ben Kriegs kleiner Familie, wie sie alle am Tisch saßen und ihr karges Weihnachtsmahl vorbereiteten. Auf der anderen Seite der Bühne, war die Stadt dargestellt, wo sich die Leute glücklich frohe Weihnachten wünschten, als auf einmal ein gut gelaunter Crocker herbei kam. Er wünschte jedem von ihnen frohe Weihnachten, gab hier ein paar Münzen in die Hände und da ein paar, dann klopfte er bei Krieg an. „Mr. Krieg, machen sie auf, ich habe ihnen etwas mitgebracht."

Verschüchtert öffnete Ben die Tür. „Mr. Scrooge?", sagte er verlegen.

„Was ist? Wollen sie mich etwa vor ihrer Tür stehen lassen?" Er drängte sich an Ben vorbei. „Na wenn das mal nicht ihre kleinen Kinderchen sind. Entzückend!" sagte er und trat auf Kathy zu, die ihn böse anfunkelte, doch ihr gab er einen großen Braten in die Hand, den er bereits auf einem Tablett mit sich getragen hatte und nun die Alufolie davon löste. Bridger zweifelte nicht daran, dass Iva ihn extra vorbereitet hatte. „Hier, tischen sie das auf, dann bekommen die kleinen endlich was richtiges zu essen." Er erblickte Lucas, der in einer Ecke zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl saß. „Und das muss euer kleines Sorgenkind sein. Für dich habe ich auch etwas mit." Er holte aus einem Beutel einige Holzscheite und legte sie vor die Pappe mit dem aufgemalten Kamin. „Gleich wird es hier schön warm sein und dann können wir ein Weihnachten feiern, wie du es noch nie erlebt hast." Er stellte sich wieder hin und sah zu den verdutzten Eheleuten. „Was steht ihr zwei noch so rum? Los, auf den Teller mit dem Braten, wir haben nur zwei Feiertage und die müssen wir doch ausnutzen!" verkündete er fröhlich.

„Ähm... Mr. Scrooge, soll das heißen, wir müssen doch nicht an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen arbeiten?", fragte Krieg etwas unsicher nach.

„Mitnichten, mein lieber. Weihnachten ist ein Fest an dem nicht gearbeitet wird und wenn, dann nicht mehr zu dem Lohn, den sie bisher hatten. Ich werde ihn verdoppeln und zusätzlich werde ich sie befördern!" Crocker setzte sich in freudiger Erwartung an den Tisch. Lucas hatte er geholfen neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. „Du wirst sehen, mein Junge, ab jetzt wird alles anders werden!"

Die Matrosinnen, die die Töchter spielten, setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und erwarteten das Festessen. Die Trennwand sank hinunter und beendete das Schauspiel. Als sie erneut hochging standen alle Schauspieler in einer Reihe an den Händen gefasst und verbeugten sich. Das Publikum spendete ihnen freudigen Applaus. Der eine oder andere ließ sich sogar zu Pfiffen hinreißen.

Ben trat einen Schritt vor. „Danke, danke. War nicht einfach das hier im geheimen aufzuziehen, aber wir haben euch ja noch Geschenke versprochen. Erwartet jedoch keinen eigenen Braten von uns. Iva hat uns zwar gestattet, den Braten hier zu essen, doch erst nachdem Lucas eine angemessene Portion bekommen hat." Alles sah auf den Teenager, der zum Glück nicht direkt neben der Küchenfrau stand, denn diese funkelte bereits stark in seine Richtung. „Aber wir haben eine kleine Süßigkeit zusammen gestellt." Er zeigte auf jemanden von der Sicherheit, der mit einem Sack kam und kleine Plastiktütchen an die Zuschauer verteilte. Es war genug für jeden da und keiner ging leer aus.

„War doch ganz nett, fanden sie nicht?", fragte Bridger an den Commander gewandt.

„Man kann es überleben." war der trockene Kommentar von Ford, doch im Innern hatte es ihm genauso gefallen wie jedem anderen auch. Wer bis zu dem Stück noch nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung war, war es auf jeden Fall jetzt. Bridger sah zu, wie Ford als einer der ersten seine kleine Naschtüte bei dem Sicherheitsoffizier abholte und auf die Brücke zurück verschwand. In vielen steckte also nach wie vor, das kleine Kind, das sie einmal gewesen waren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Lucas wahr, der am Beckenrand Darwin von einem Stück Schokolade kosten ließ. „Was hab ich dir über das Füttern von menschlicher Nahrung an Darwin gesagt?", begann er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme, als er an den Teenager trat.

„Brauchen sie mir nicht nochmal zu sagen, er mag es sowieso nicht." sagte Lucas, der eben das ausgespuckte Stück gegen das Hemd bekommen hatte.

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Hat unser Freund ebenfalls etwas von eurer kleinen Show sehen können oder nur seine kleine Rolle spielen dürfen?"

„Nein, er hat bereits die Proben erfolgreich gestört, so dass wir am Ende gesagt haben, Darwin muss draußen bleiben. Ist zwar hart, aber er hat es so gewollt." Lucas beugte sich böse zu dem Delphin. „Saboteur!"

„Darwin guter Delphin. Saboteur böses Wort!" war die Antwort des Vocoders.

Bridger hob die Augenbrauen. „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne."

„Lassen sie sich bloß nicht auf eine Diskussion ein, das haben wir die letzten Tage schon zu Hauf gehabt. Das mag er besonders gern, am liebsten sogar, wenn er ihnen über ist."

„Man bringt dich in einer Diskussion auf den Abstellgleis? Ebenfalls neu." Der Captain lehnte sich gegen den Rand des Beckens.

Lucas legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Sie wissen ganz genau was ich meine."

Bridger lachte. „Natürlich." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wann wirst du gehen?"

„Mein Flieger geht erst in drei Stunden. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen habe ich also noch Zeit." sagte das Computergenie.

Der Versorgungsoffizier trat zu ihnen. „Wie hat ihnen unser Stück gefallen, Captain?" In freudiger Erwartung strahlte der Lieutenant von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„War sehr einstimmend. Jedoch sind einige Passagen und damit ist insbesondere die mit den hübschen Kindern, die sie hatten, gemeint, etwas zu tief gegriffen." gab der Captain seine Meinung bekannt.

„Kommen sie, das ist künstlerische Freiheit. Jedem seinen Spaß besonders am Tag der Liebe." sagte Ben Krieg. Lucas schüttelte nur augenrollend den Kopf. Ben würde sich nie ändern, da konnte er Wetten eingehen.

Der Lieutenant drückte Bridger seinen kleinen Präsentbeutel gegen die Brust. „Frohe Weihnachten, ich muss jetzt zu Großmutter Agnes und mir meinen Braten schmecken lassen. Bis nächstes Jahr." Er drückte spontan Lucas und peste dann vom Seedeck.

„Das muss ich mir merken, man wird ihn sehr schnell los, wenn es bei seiner Großmutter Braten gibt." sagte Nathan Bridger zwinkernd zu Lucas. „Was ist, hättest du Lust die freie Zeit bis zu deinem Flug noch etwas in meiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen? Wir könnten auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen, der hier in der Stadt ist."

„Gerne." strahlte Lucas.

Darwin spritzte Wasser. „Darwin auch mitkommen."

„Tut mir leid mein Freund, aber das Festland ist für dich nicht zu erreichen. Wir bringen dir aber etwas schönes mit." sagte Bridger entschuldigend zu dem Meeressäuger, dann ging auch er mit Lucas von Bord jedoch nicht ohne folgende Frage gestellt zu haben: „Wer hat eigentlich den dritten Geist gespielt?"

Lucas lachte. „Sagen sie nicht, sie haben keine Ahnung."

**ENDE **

written 10. + 14.12.2005

_ Frohe Weihnachten _


End file.
